The present invention relates to anodes of composite materials and accumulators utilising said anodes.
For very many years, it has been known that the technical characteristics (energy per unit mass-voltage-lifespan-efficiency) of batteries are very closely bound up with the nature and structure of the electrodes used for these batteries. This is particularly the case for batteries comprising known electrodes of the zinc type.